


the boy who needed his brother

by JJ2003



Series: the boy who... [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Brotherly Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Reconciliation, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders And Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Feelings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Roman was in a state. Neither Janus nor Virgil heard head or tail from him for the first few days of the school year. After isolating himself for the first week of school Roman finally ventured from his room to class only to run into Janus and cause him to call upon Remus to help the broken man.warning! ~swaring, Roman basically having a mental break down and also implied suicide in future (not gonna happen but implied in a sense)~
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: the boy who... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	the boy who needed his brother

_Roman felt alone, he had lost not only his Soulmate but his brother as well. Remus hadn't returned after he left saying he was staying at logans for a while... When they had entered his room they found little to nothing in there and Remus hadn't left anything valuable to him there... so Roman could only assume that that would be the last time he would see Remus._

_And Virgil... Well, he had lost him long ago, according to Remus, when he decided to pick popularity over his own conscience and moral codes. Virgil was right he really had ruined his chance with his soulmate the second they met... but maybe he still had a chance to fix it?_

__________

Roman had stayed in his room until term started... that when he ran into Janus. He had just entered his Dorm wanting to make a b-line to his dorm when he ran into someone falling backwards. he started to apologise "I'm sorry, didn't mean to run into you" he went to stand up but the other spoke, "wow, you really are in a state aren't you?" Romans eyes widen at the familiar voice looking up only to feel the fear crawl up his spine "J-Janus?" he needed to get away from this man...

_'Keep away from Virgil' the glare shouted at the three as the man walked off with Romans brother and soulmate... his soulmate... what had he done!? "wow Ro, you have the freak for a sou-" Micheal didn't get to finish that sentence. Roman's fist collided with his face "don't call him that! I never should have done all that to him! I should have put popularity aside and just focus on quality friends rather than you!" he screamed before storming off... he had really messed up..._

Roman gulped before speaking "it was nice to see you" he said before he stood and practically ran to his room. Janus looked with sympathy at the door. Roman looked like a mess, his hair wasn't what the man remembered being a total mess, his face had no makeup which he normally wore and his jacket looked bigger on the man and his mussels seamed to have disappeared over the summer. 

Janus was concerned for Roman...

{snakeman}~ just seen Roman coming back from class, he bumped into me in the hall. Maybe you should go see him? he looked like sh*t and I don't think he's coping well. I know you don't like him but he literally looked half dead~[4:26 pm] 

{ratman}~really? are you sure it was Roman? I mean have you seen my brother, he always is perfect or he has a breakdown! I remember he was running late for school and got mum to drive him because he still needed to do his hair and refused to go without it done! ~[4:28 pm]

{snakeman}~yeah I'm sure it was Roman! dude I know he's a sh*t person but I think he needs some hope rn or else you may become an only child by the look of him!~[4:30 pm]

That made Remus concerned, Roman was a shitty person but he didn't deserve that. he quickly got up and moved to get his shoes on "Remus? where are you going?" asked his roommate. Remus turned to the man who sat on the couch "out" was all he said not wanting to tell him what was going on after knowing the man for a week. He quickly left the dorm room and jogged over to Janus' and Virgil's dorm. He banged on the dorm only to have Janus open the door quickly pulling Remus in and pointing to the room on the far left. 

Remus knocked on the door hearing Disney music play on the other side of the door. There was a little movement on the other side before a craked and quiet voice spoke up "w-whos there?" Roman had asked not wanting to answer the door if it was Janus. Remus sighed knowing his brother had done nothing stupid "Roman, it Remus. open the bloody door" he said hoping his brother would listen to his plee. After being stunned for a minute or so Roman slowly opened the door "w-what?" he asked looking at Remus who had sympathy practically shinning from his eyes "oh Roman, what happened to you. You look like you haven't eate-

 _"Remus stopped talking "he hasn't come out of his room since we got there" Janus' words rang in his head_... 

"Roman, when was the last time you eat anything?" Remus asked grabbing his twins shoulders making the man look at him. Roman broke at that, seeing all the care in Remus' eyes. Remus pulled Roman into a hug "oh Ro" he said taking his brother into his room shutting the door behind him...

__________

"Ro, what happened to you?" Remus asked. Roman looked up at his bother whipping his eyes on the leave of his jacket "I-i'm sorry, i-i didn't know. I shouldn't have done the horrible stuff I did to the two of you-" Roman looked at his leave "-I-I... I lost everything actually important to me in the span of a day. After you left I took my anger out on them. I ended up braking Micheals nose before I just walked out of the school. i-i" Roman started to cry again "-I lost you. you ran off and I thought id never sees you again. I lost my soulmate, I had already sealed that, I don't blame him for hating me, I was such a jerk to him" he pulled his knees to his chest "anything I held to be important to me had been ripped from me all at once" he rested his head on the top of his knees. 

Remus looked at Roman "Ro" he said sympathy clear in his voice. He placed a hand on his brothers back. He had never seen Roman so broken before. He didn't know his brother cared so much for him... Remus though bak to before he started bullying Virgil. Roman was always there for him no matter what, even being bullied himself in middle school. Remus smiled at his twin "you haven't lost me Ro. ill always be here for you, just like you were for me" he said hugging his brother. Roman continued to cry before a knock racked through the room. Remus stood and made his way to the door to see Janus there holding a bowl of pasta "something for him to eat" he looked at Remus with concern as he took the bowl. before he shut the door he mouthed 'he's upset about losing me and Virgil, he apparently hit Michel in his haze of emotions' to Jauns who nodded before walking off. Remus made he was into the dorm room handing the bowl to Roman. Roman hesitantly took the bowl looking at the content "Janus was worried about you so he made you some pasta" he sat next to his sibling eyeing Roman's scared features. Remus put his hand on his Twins shoulder "its just pasta Ro, he wouldn't do anything to it. he's just concerned about your... condition" he smiled at his sibling watching him start to eat the pasta...

why was he so broken over Virgil though?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter, haven't been able to write for a while so here is an update! I'm havening trouble writing so yeah. this has been a work in progress for about a week so I don't know when ill be posting next or if there are mistakes. ~jj2003


End file.
